


For Love Of War

by Snaperipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaperipper/pseuds/Snaperipper
Summary: As banishment has not seemed to have done the trick, Odin feels that only viewing a war as a bystander will allow his Warrior Son to recognize his Warrior Queen and lead to understanding the actions of war.





	For Love Of War

The All-Father Odin of Asgard was at his wit's end. 

He thought that by banishing his sons that they would understand the need to think before taking action, that they would learn to temper their words, learn to work together instead of fighting against each other. A Kingdom is not ruled by King alone, he has advisors, knights and his Queen to temper his decisions. Thor needed to learn this desperately before he could be entrusted with Asgard and the Nine Realms.

 

Seeking out Heimdall, Odin gave him specific instructions in where to search upon Midgard for Thor’s possible Queen. He knew that there were magical people upon the earth mixed in with the mundane and he knew that only a sorceress with significant power would be able to tie herself to his son and life as a goddess. Once found and seeing the predicament that she was involved with, Odin called his son to his side and asked Heimdall to send them to Midgard.

 

Landing in the middle of the war strewn grounds surrounding Hogwarts, Thor drew his hammer intending to start fighting before even knowing who the enemy was when his father stopped him.

“Thor we are here to observe, not to interfere.”

“But father, there is a great battle going on, I am sure that I would be able to help the resistance become victorious.”

“My son, do you know which side is the resistance? Do you know what they are fighting for or against?”

“But there are giants and humongous spiders and it looks like maybe a werewolf over there, the ones fighting with them must be the wrongdoers.”

 

“But what of the half-giant that is friends with those spiders as well as the children that go to this school, what of the werewolf that was once a teacher to these same students? Are they also evil doers?”

“There are men and women with sinister tattoos upon their person; they are fighting against the students, would they not be the evil doers as well? They are easily identifiable.”

“But what of the children that were forced to take that terrible brand to their bodies, by their parents and the one that they call master. What of the man that is dying in the shack outside of the village that has devoted his life to protecting the children, that also bears the mark of a sinister man? Do we know how this war began? Was it the self-titled Lord Voldemort or the Leader of the Light that began firing and damned those that fought with him and eliminated those who questioned?”

 

Looking around at the fighting, the children, the professors and those they fought against and Thor questioned why they were fighting with children, why were they fighting at the school and where was this great leader of the light?

 

Looking at his son, Odin knew that he was seeing the beginning of understanding for his child and he hoped that as he heard the story of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle that he would use his own common sense in regards to how wars began and who were evil and who were just perceived as such. Not all Frost Giants were evil, not all mundane were meant to be subjugated.

 

As the battle continued around them, he watched how Thor reacted to the children being attacked and where he could, Odin tried to intervene by removing obstacles from the paths of the students, moving the great spiders into the path of the killing curse in order to save those that he believed were led upon these paths that would normally lead to their demise. While trying to save them as discretely as he possibly could, he watched as Thor stood and began following a trio of three teens back from beneath the stilled branches of a whomping willow tree and rushed back to the castle, past the dangerous lumbering feet of a giant, past the attack of a charging spider that Odin removed from the course of their travels. He saw the young woman rushing between the two young men, trying to get them to hurry while covering their backs and firing curses at those that would harm them. She was fierce, strong and seemed to be as in charge as anyone could be in this situation. Thor recognized the stance of a warrior and was determined to try and help her achieve her goals if at all possible. 

 

Odin followed behind his son and whom he knew could be his warrior queen, the other half of his warrior son’s soul, if she survived this war and the rebuilding effort after, without becoming involved with the bumbling redhead that had deserted her and her brother in heart on the most important quest of their young lives. While Odin could see the Weasley was not a bad person, he was no match for her and would only bring her down.

 

Saving who could only be a sibling of the other redhead from death, but unable to save him from disability, he knew that Arthur’s youngest son would feel relief that he could make amends to his family for deserting his friends at their time of need. While his brother needed him, he separated from the other two-thirds of the golden trio and they ran on determined to complete their tasks and finally end this two-decade war.

 

The end finally came and both the Leader of the light and the Lord of the Dark had been destroyed. A werewolf had been saved, the pup of Odin’s grandson, his wife had been lost but their child would not grow up an orphan. The Weasley family came out whole and The Chosen One lived again, this time to forge his own destiny. The snarky professor that tried to save them all had disappeared in the night, hoping to begin a new life free of the masters that kept him, and the Warrior Queen survived to one day meet her Warrior King.


End file.
